Sons and Daughters
by Ratchet's Sparkling
Summary: AU. A border patrol does not go according to plan for King Uther and his knights. This is my first story, so be nice please. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and I want to thank my beta Ulura for helping me! Please R & R. Constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin...unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>It was turning out to be a rather boring patrol to the western borders. Reports had come in saying that slave traders had crossed into Camelot and they were rumored to be sorcerers. The king tolerated magic users as long as they didn't practice the Dark Arts of it or use to harm any of his people. Those who did were put to death immediately. And so if these slave traders were using magic they would killed where they stood.<p>

So for this patrol the king decided he would accompany them to reinforce his law on this matter. However, they had been riding for nearly 3 days now and not a single sign was found of the slave traders and Uther was quickly losing his patience over the matter. He was just about to order for the party to return to Camelot when the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching reached the patrol.

They all immediately dismounted and drew their swords. As the sound grew closer they all tensed and lifted their weapons when they saw a young girl, no older that 12, come running out of the woods caring a screaming bundle in her arms. She was covered in small scratches and bruises and was barefoot. Her medium brown hair was full of twigs and dirt and her face was covered in dried blood. She continued running towards the knights and king, she obviously hadn't noticed them yet, and glanced down at the bundle in her arms before running into Uther himself.

She fell back with an "oomphf" as her breath rushed out of her and the bundle in her arms screamed even louder.

Uther looked down at the girl and was better able to see her injuries, she had a large bruise that was suspiciously in the shape of a hand on the left side of her face, which made Uthers blood begin to boil, and a cut on her upper arm that looked fresh and was still bleeding. The king shoved his sword into the dirt beside him and knelt down in front of the girl. The girl began to sit up, trying to catch her breath while calming down the baby she still held.

When the infant had quieted down some she looked up to see she was surrounded by large men and one of them was kneeling in front of her. She immediately jumped up and tried to bolt but Uther caught her gently around the waist. She started kicking and screaming for him to let her go. She only stopped when she saw the crown on his head and then dropped to her knees and went silent. She knew what was going to happen to her, the king would have her put to death for attacking him. But she didn't want that to happen to her baby brother.

Uther was unsure why she stopped kicking so suddenly like that. He hoped he didn't harm her or scare her even more. It was obvious to him that the girl was frightened of him and his men. He got his answer when she spoke,

"I'm sorry my lord, but please spare my brother. Don't make him suffer for my mistake. He has done no wrong. I will take his punishment as well. Please, please spare him" she whispered the last part eyes still down cast.

Uther froze. Spare her brother? Take his punishment? What did she think he was going to do? Kill her for running into him? He glanced back down at the girl who had placed her brother before him and had clasped her hands behind her back as she leant forward, her hair falling of her neck and exposing it. There was an audible gasp from the knights and the king himself as they realized what she was doing.

She positioned herself to be beheaded like prisoners of war when they were killed on the field. Uther only stared down at the girl and baby before him. His mind was in a whirlwind. She thought that he would kill her for simply running into him and trying to defend herself from men she didn't know. She was clearly distressed and so it was only natural that she would try and defend herself.

Finally able to gather his thoughts he said, "No child, you will not be punished nor will your brother. Neither of you have done wrong. Rise."

The girl slowly pulled herself up but did not lift her head or move to take her brother back.

"But my lord, I attacked a royal and my father says that is an offence punishable by death. But my baby brother did no such thing. Please spare him."

Clearly this girl was still frightened, but she was no longer shaking and what surprised him even more was how educated she sounded when she spoke. Maybe she was from a noble family? Then why would her father tell her such a thing, Uther thought.

"Pick up your brother and look at me."

She did and the baby seemed to burry himself further into her arms. When she looked up at him he could see the fear in her eyes but the rest of her features were schooled to be expressionless

"Child, you and your brother are not in trouble. You are clearly in trouble and were only defending yourself when I held you back. Neither of you will be punished"

He could see her relax some and continued "Now, will you tell me why such a young girl and her brother are out in cold weather with no adults or provisions?"

She gave a quick look around the knights and sighed,

"We are running away from our father. About a year ago our mother died giving birth to him, indicating her brother. She nearly took him with her but he survived. Shortly after her funeral something happened to our father, he changed…" her voice trailed off and her eyes began to well up with tears but she swallowed and continued "He would go off to "do the kings business" he would say and not come back for weeks or months at a time."

At this Uther bristled clearly their father must be a knight or noble of some kind. What kind of man would abandon his young children and with no protection. He vowed he would hunt this man down and make him suffer just as he made his children suffer. His thoughts stopped when she continued,

"He returned about a week ago from his longest time away yet"

"How long was this trip?" a knight asked.

"3 months" she said.

"So you mean to tell us that you have been on your own and caring for your baby brother for the past 3 months?" another knight asked, he continued "How did you care for yourselves? How old are you even?"

"I am 12 years old and there were a few people in my village who would help me but most often I would go out and help in the fields or tend to livestock or whatever else people would have me do for food. I took him with me since I didn't have any other choice."

Uther immediately felt his blood boil and could feel the anger and hate for these children's father rolling off his knights.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Should I continue? Let me know! Thanks to all in advance!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin...unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>This girl was doing the work and chores of a mother would for her children, not what a sister should do for a brother. That is not what a young 12 year old girl should be doing.<p>

"You said your father returned about a week ago. Why are you running and how did you get your injuries?"

Uther asked hoping she didn't confirm his fears. If she did he couldn't even begin to think what he would do to the man if he caught him.

"Yes he came back with another woman and told me that she was out step mother. I was happy to have a mother again. But she was not who she appeared to be. She said that she was a noblewoman whose husband had died in a battle. And since our father is a knight she married him. But she was only a sorceress who enchanted herself to look like a noblewoman she killed and then she enchanted our father and…turned him against us. Or I thought it was an enchantment. She told me that she hated children and would not 'suffer us' and made our father attack us. It was mostly aimed at me since my brother was still a baby mostly, for which I'm thankful. I was able to handle it mostly because it was just hits and slaps, but last night he drew his sword. I asked for him to stop and told him that he was enchanted but he just said I was a liar and swung and hit my arm. I was able to get out of the way before he could strike again and then he turned around to hit me but I ran into his arm which he then used to shove me to the floor and I hit my head. I just laid there until he left then I ran into my brothers room grabbed him and ran into the night."

At this point she began shaking again and tears began to fall.

"I didn't know where to go, so I just ran only stopping to make sure my brother got something to eat or drink. Then continued running until I ran into you and your knights my lord."

By the time she finished her story her body was shaking from uncontrollable sobs as she clung tightly to her brother and was almost incoherent. To say Uther and the knights were shocked would be an understatement. Uther gave a quick glance at his knights' faces seeing they were torn between uncontrollable rage and intense sorrow. He knew that same emotions were mirrored on his face as well. He was surprised when suddenly the girl threw herself on him still sobbing and holding her brother, ignoring all propriety. But no one not even the king himself cared, the girl needed comfort and support and they all knew it so they let her be. Uther then felt the girl relax completely as she began to slide of his shoulder, unconscious. He immediately caught her and held her as a knight stepped forward to take the baby. Uther then stood and made his way to the horses. Once they were all mounted he said,

"Me and Sir Leon (who had taken the baby) will return to Camelot. The rest of you will continue the patrol under Sir Bors; If no further sign can be found of the slave traders return to Camelot in 2 days time."

A chorus of "Yes Sires" was heard as he turned his horse towards Camelot. It would be a while before they returned, but they would ride as fast as possible. Along the way he and Sir Leon discussed the girls story. They were both furious at the man and wanted nothing more that to hunt him and his wife down and kill them. But they had more pressing matters, such as the two children, to attend too.

"If I may ask my lord, what do you plan on doing with them? I don't know of any families that are able or willing to take on two more children" Sir Leon asked, he would love to take them in but he was a knight and was unmarried.

They would be in a similar situation like the one they ran away from, minus the abuse of course. He would also have to be gone for unknown periods of time and that wouldn't be fair to them. But he didn't know anyone else who they could go to. So when Uther answered it was not what he expected. Thinking he would send them to a noble family, since their father was a knight, was foremost in his mind; but that's not what the king said.

"There is one family in Camelot that would take them in as their own…"

"Who, Sire?"

"The royal family" Uther said as he looked down at the unconscious girl.

Sir Leon blinked, sure he just heard the king wrong. Why would Uther want to adopt two young children? He already had an heir so that can't be the reason; did he just want more children to call his own? Leon never really imagined Uther to be the fatherly type or want kids just to have them. But then again he didn't know the kings personal life to that regard, Uther always kept his emotions guarded. He glanced over to him and knew right then that Uther was serious about bringing them into his family. The look that was on the kings face said as much while he was looking down at the girl in front of him. Leon then glanced down at the baby in his arms and saw that the little boy was still asleep.

He then returned his attention to the road ahead of them but not before he heard the king whisper to himself "Igraine and I always wanted a large family…"

Right then Leon knew why Uther wanted to two young kids and smiled to himself knowing he just saw a moment that no other person may get to see coming from the king.

"What if their father comes looking for them and demands that they be returned to him?" Leon asked.

Uther unaware that Leon had been watching him immediately schooled his features to be expressionless and replied, "I will die before I see these two returned to the hands of that monster that calls himself their father. They are Pendragons and therefore my children. I will not allow any more harm come to them."

Leon simply nodded as he shifted the baby boy to his other arm and put the reins in his other hand. When the sun began to set they began to look for a place to stop for the night. There were no towns nearby so they would have to sleep outside. They pulled off the main road and followed a trail that didn't lead to far away from the main road but it lead them into a small clearing. Deeming it suitable for a camp site, they both dismounted and set the kings children down by a log as they set up camp.

They both watched the two kids sleep as they went about setting things up. When the tents were set up and a fire was started, Leon suggested that he would go get water and see if he could catch any small game to make a stew. The king agreed and settled down to sit by the fire to watch over his new daughter and son. He knew that must be exhausted from their rough morning, but he was beginning to worry since they hadn't awoken since then. His mind then wandered to think about how Arthur would react to his new siblings. Uther was sure that he wouldn't mind; in fact if he remembered correctly he could have sworn that he once hear Arthur talking to a nurse once asking why he didn't have any other siblings and that he would love to have a younger brother or sister or both. Uther smiled at the memory and also at how Arthur would now get both.

Arthur was just over a year older than the girl, but there was a considerable age gap between him and the younger boy. That's when it hit him, he doesn't even know their names and they can't go around being called young girl and baby boy, especially since now they were a prince and princess of Camelot. He would have to ask the girl once she woke, which made his worry rise up again about her. But this time it was short lived as she finally began to stir and open her eyes. Uther let out a sigh as she sat herself up and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes and stretch. Uther had expected her to start panicking when she came around completely, but instead she got up and went over to her brother. Once she saw that he was still sleeping and ok she made her way over and sat across from the king her eyes fixed on the dancing flames. Leon had yet to return but Uther still had some water which he offered to his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin...unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>Uther got up and went over to sit next to her. He then offered her the water skin and she took it silently. He then made a gesture towards her brother, his son, and she took it over to him and had him drink a bit; she then came back and sat back down next to him in silence once more. She was the first to break the silence,<p>

"What will you do with us now?"

Uther just looked at her as she continued,

"I mean, thank you for helping me and my brother, but I need to know what you plan do with us so I can get myself and him ready to go where you tell us."

"I already know what I want to do with the two of you, but it is up to you if you want to be part of my plan" Uther said gently, she turned to look at him with questioning hazel eyes, he continued,

"My plan is simple you have the choice of either going back to your old home, me and the knights will take you there" at this her eyes went wide with fear and she shook her head quickly,

"No…please" she whispered,

"Or you can come to Camelot and live with a family there that will take very good care of you and never allow any harm come to either of you. The choice is yours. But you must decide quickly, we are half way to Camelot" Uther said.

She sat quietly thinking about the king just said. She didn't want to go back home no matter what, she would never allow her brother to be harmed like she was. But she didn't have any family in Camelot, and most people wouldn't take in two young kids especially if they already had kids of their own, by order of the king or not. She didn't know what would happen when she got to Camelot but she would make the best of what she would be given. Besides she wanted to the beautiful city that she had heard so many stories about. About its while walls and tall towers and banners of red and gold billowing in the breeze, all emblazoned with the gold dragon crest of the king.

Having come to her decision she took a deep breath before answering,

"I no longer have a home with my father and step mother and even if I did I would not want to go back there, so I have decided that me and my brother will go to Camelot and live the family that takes us into their care. But only on the condition that my brother stays with me" she said confidently yet politely.

Uther couldn't have been happier, but he still had to tell her they were both going to stay with him in the palace and be royalty of Camelot.

"I am very pleased to hear you make that decision. And you bother will most definitely be staying with you" but before Uther could tell her who she would be staying with, Leon returned with a few rabbits and water skins.

She watched him as he came closer to camp and bowed to Uther saying

"Sire", and then to her shock he turned to her and said,

"My Lady", then he continued over to the fire and began to dress the rabbits and prepare the stew.

Utterly confused she turned to look at Uther and asked

"Why did he just call me a lady? I am not a lady?"

Uther just smiled as he said, "But you will be once return to Camelot, you will be adopted into my family and become the Princess and Lady of Camelot and your brother will be the second prince of Camelot."

She was so shocked, the king just said she would be welcomed into his family along with her brother, she was still trying to grasp that fully and almost missed the king, her father, asking her a question.

"I have heard yours and your brother's story but I do not know your names. What are they?"

"My name is Aurora and he is Merlin" she replied, "Will we really be royalty?"

Uther just nodded with a grin and for the first time since they met she gave a genuine smile that even reached her hazel eyes. She then ran over to her brother, who was beginning to wake up, and picked him and brought him back over to their new father.

"Hey Merlin, wake up I've got some news to tell you" she said not really caring if he could understand her "the king said he would adopt us into his family, were going to live in a palace!"

Merlin seemed to understand as he made a small grin and giggled, then his deep blue eyes shifted over to the king and he held out his arms. Aurora smiled as she handed him over to their father. Uther became a little bit nervous; it had been awhile since he last held an infant, but as Merlin settled into his arms he completely relaxed. He glanced over at Aurora who had a few tears in her eyes, and then shifted Merlin into one arm and put his other arm around Aurora and pulled her closer to his side. He knew then that he had made the right choice in adopting them, it just seemed right that they were with him now, that they were his kids now. Throughout the entire time Sir Leon had been quietly preparing dinner while watching the royal family with a smile on his face. Once he was satisfied with their dinner, he announced that it was done. He immediately began to serve it out. Uther handed Merlin back to Aurora and asked,

"Would you mind helping Merlin with his dinner while have a word with Sir Leon here?"

"Of course…" she said then added in a whisper so no one could hear her "Father"

Uther did hear her however and smiled, he liked how it sounded when she said that word. Sir Leon handed her a bowl and then stepped off to the side with the king.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin...unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>Uther positioned himself so he could keep an eye on his kids and Leon did the same. They both watched them for a minute before Uther broke the silence.<p>

"It would seem that Merlin likes your cooking" Uther chuckled.

Leon just grinned, "It would seem so Sire."

"I have something to ask you and I want you to answer me honestly and not as your king but as a friend."

Leon nodded, "How do you think Arthur and people will respond to them? You have known Arthur since his birth and the people respect you and will speak openly to you. Have I just made their lives harder?"

"My lord I think-"

A glance from Uther made him stop abruptly "I said as a friend not as your king"

"Uther" Leon began again "Arthur will be delighted to have younger siblings to look after and protect. And maybe even spar with Aurora and Merlin once he is older. Arthur will love them immediately and take under wing, of that I have no doubt."

Uther nodded in agreement he had already thought as much but just wanted to hear it from someone else. And he was certain of what Leon would say about the people as well. He gave a quick glance over at Aurora who had finished feeding Merlin who was sleeping again, and was now eating her own stew. He turned back to Leon and motioned for him to continue.

"The people will feel the same, Uther. They will view your adoption of Aurora and Merlin as a sign of strength and mercy. Many of the people who have families know how difficult it can be to raise one child let alone three, and the families who only have one parent will see your adoption of them as a sign that you understand and know what they and their children are experiencing. As for your question about making their lives harder, that is completely ridiculous. You heard their story; Aurora has the marks to prove it. No child, not even lowliest of peasants, deserves to be abused by their parents. So no you did not make their lives harder, you gave them the ability to have the lives they deserve, if not more so since they will now be among the privileged few, as royalty."

Uther nodded and smiled, Leon had said exactly what he thought himself. "Thank you Sir Leon. Your help is invaluable. Now how about we go and get some dinner ourselves."

"After you Sire" They stepped back into the warmth and light of the fire and Leon served them each some of the stew.

"If I may say so Sire, I believe you just made two young children very happy, along with yourself as well" Leon smiled as he continued to eat.

The king just gave a content grunt and a smile as he took a bite of the stew. He looked over to Aurora and Merlin to see that she had curled herself around Merlin who she had facing the fire and kept her back to the cold night.

Once they were both finished he motioned for Leon to pick up Merlin and move him into his tent and he followed with Aurora in his arms. Once Leon had laid Merlin down on the bed roll, Uther did the same with his daughter. He then grabbed one of the extra blankets and covered them both. He then prepared a few blankets on the ground for himself and turned to tell Leon to take the first watch and to wake him in a few hours to switch; before he left he heard "Thank you…Daddy" whispered quietly.

He felt his heart quicken and flutter when she said that, he left with a smile on his face. He returned just a few minutes later and they were both sound asleep. Uther settled himself on the ground beside them and tried to get some sleep before he took his turn for watch duty. After what seemed like a few minutes, Uther woke up to Sir Leon calling him as loud as he could so as not to wake up Aurora and Merlin. Uther grunted his response and Leon left the tent. He sat up and checked to make sure they were both still sleeping and were comfortable. Once he was satisfied they were he made his way out into the cold night. He didn't realize how warm it was in the tent until he felt the midnight chill hit his face. He took a deep breath to wake himself.

"Thank you Sir Leon. You can go retire until we head out at first light" Leon nodded and went into his tent.

Uther went over to the fire and added a few more small logs and stoked it up again. He stood up and belted on his sword and walked over to the horses to get the water skins and refill them with the water Leon had brought back before the end of his watch. Once that was done he returned to the fire and sat down to think about the things he would have to do in preparation for officially adopting Aurora and Merlin.

First, they would need their own chambers. He would place Aurora in the chambers that were on the same level as Arthurs but down the hall and around the corner. And hers would be the third door down on the right. Those chambers are the same size as Arthurs and have a beautiful view of the woods and hills surrounding Camelot. Merlin's would be near hers but not until he was a bit older. For now he would be in the room that was connected to his own chambers but allowed a nurse to be with Merlin whenever he woke in the night. He would also have to assign a handmaiden to Aurora. Uther could tell that Aurora's personality would be like his own in that she would be very stubborn and have a mind of her own. He smirked, shaking his head. She would also have to have an entire new wardrobe made for her as would Merlin. But his would be a lot easier. He would then have to give a public announcement about their formal adoption. Then he needed to organize the celebration feast for that evening when Aurora would be introduced to the court as Princes and Lady of Camelot, and Merlin as Second Prince of Camelot.

Of course once they were officially introduced Aurora would be the only one to stay. Merlin would be taken back to the nursery. Uther would also have to bring in a tutor who could teach Aurora court etiquette, history and all that. He continued to think about all this clear through his watch all the while watching over where his son and daughter slept and listened for any sound out of the ordinary. Thankfully the night was uneventful and the first light of dawn began to rise of the horizon. Soon Sir Leon joined him in packing up the camp as Uther went to wake up Merlin and Aurora.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin...unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>As Uther stepped into the tent he was surprised to find Aurora already up and folding all the blankets, while Merlin still slept in one.<p>

"What are you doing up already?" he asked.

"I woke up briefly last night when you and Sir Leon switched watches, and I heard you saw you wanted to leave at first light. I'm used to getting up early anyway" she replied while grinning.

"Oh, well, ok. Will Merlin wake up soon? Because as soon as this tent is taken down we are leaving for Camelot and I'd hate to wake him up forcefully"

"Yes he will he only sleeps for a few more minutes after I wake up."

Uther nodded and turned to leave as Aurora asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course"

"Do you already have other children?"

"Yes a son his name is Arthur and he's just a little over a year older than you"

"Ok and ummm…What are-What am I…How am to address you? Can I call you father? Cause I would really like to" her voice got quieter as she ended her question.

Uther got down on one knew and motioned for her to come closer and swept her into a hug as soon as she came near.

She returned the hug as he said, "You and Merlin are just as much my children as Arthur is. Never doubt that, and if calling me father is most comfortable to you, you can call me that. You are part of my family now and I will never let you go. Not for anything or anyone."

"But what if my mean father comes and tried to take us back? You won't let him takes us will you?"

"Aurora, you are my daughter now, you are a Pendragon. And once a Pendragon gets something, they never let it go. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"What is your mean father's name? You said he was a knight, for whom?"

"His name is Sir Cadroc and he is a knight of…" her voice trailed off. She was afraid to say where he was from incase it made her new father upset, especially since it was him who had probably knighted him.

"Where?" Uther asked gently, the name Cadroc sounded familiar. He had knighted a Cadroc during his first few years as king of Camelot. A small part of him hoped he was one of his knights, then the punishments he could inflict on the man would be justified at least politically. But it would never be enough for Uther's revenge on the man who did this to his daughter, a Pendragons daughter.

"He is a knight of Camelot" she said quietly. Uther simply nodded as he brought her in closer to him for a tighter hug.

"Aurora, I want you to listen to me. Your name is Aurora Igraine Pendragon, Daughter of Uther Pendragon, Princess and Lady of Camelot. And your brother is Merlin Uther Pendragon, Second Son of Uther Pendragon, Second Prince of Camelot. And Sir Cadroc of Camelot will no longer be your father or a knight of Camelot. He has broken the Knights Code and ignored his responsibilities as a father and husband. He will be stripped of his knighthood and banished from the kingdom of Camelot, and will not be allowed to return under pain of death."

Aurora looked up at her father with wide eyes, "You can do that?"

"Yes I can since he is one of my knights I can punish him how I see fit for any crime he has commits. Does that sound like a good punishment for him to you? Since he hurt you, I can hurt him the same way, if not more so. I may, seeing how he attacked the daughter of a king!" Uther said with a slight smile to try and lighten the mood.

Aurora looked up at Uther and said "That would seem reasonable to me. But I don't want him hurt too much…"

"Very well, as soon as we return to Camelot and I have a few other things to take care of, the both of us can send out knights to bring this Sir Cadroc before us on his knees. You are better than him and his superior he will have to bow to you. How does that sound?"

Aurora lifted her head and looked her father in the eye as she squared her shoulders,

"I know that at first he was enchanted to hurt us, but when he attacked us while not enchanted, I knew that he didn't care about us anymore. And now that we have found a family that won't ever hurt us, he means nothing to me. I know enough about parents that they don't ever hurt their kids for no reason. So I will agree to any punishment you see fit to give him."

Uther was proud to see how she straightened herself and spoke to him confidently, he smiled and held her at arm's length, "I'm glad you agree; now how about we finish up packing and head home."

Aurora nodded quickly and continued packing up the last few items in the tent. When she finished she brought out the saddle packs and set them down by the horses and went back to get Merlin who was awake by now, so that the tent could be taken down. And as soon as she was out Uther and Leon appeared and packed it away. Once everything was on the horses, Aurora handed Merlin over to Sir Leon who hold him as they rode on to Camelot. She would ride with her father and she planned to use the time to get to know him, her older brother, and their kingdom better. They made it to Camelot a few hours before sundown. As they reached the courtyard her nerves began to get the better of her and she started to shake slightly.

Uther noticed this and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "There is nothing to be nervous of. Everyone is going to like you, especially Arthur."

She nodded as they dismounted in the courtyard and watched as stable boys ran up and took the horses away. She turned her head to see Sir Leon still holding Merlin who was quietly giggling as Leon played with him. Then she noticed how many people were gathering around the courtyard staring at her and her brother and probably wondering why their king had a young dirty looking girl at his side with an arm around her shoulders and a knight holding a baby. She heard her father give a sharp order and immediately all the people began to disperse but not before that shot her one last glance. They continued their way into the palace where Uther ordered for two nurses, when they arrived he directed them to give the two children a bath and clean clothes. Before they left Uther bent over and told Aurora to go with the nurses and that he would send for her in a few hours once he was finished some other business. She nodded and followed the nurses down winding corridors and quickly found herself lost.

All along the way she tried to memorize every detail of her new home from the colorful tapestries along the walls and all the beautiful stain glassed windows. She had never seen so many rooms in one place before. Sure Sir Cadroc had been a knight of her father's but he never let her go anywhere away from their home. She shook her head, she would not allow herself to think of that man, Uther had only known her for a couple days and he has already been more of a father to her than the other man. She made a silent vow then and there that she would do everything in her power to make sure Merlin did not remember anything about their previous life and she would not think of it either. From then on she would refer to him as the other man. She would tell her father this so he would know who she was referring to is she had to speak of him.

They continued on in silence, well almost, the other nurse had been playing with Merlin who laughing and the sound was echoing off the walls. Aurora smiled to herself and relaxed as she thought I know I will absolutely love it here, so will Merlin. When they finally reached their destination, the nurses pushed open the door to reveal a large room that had a massive fireplace to one side that had a fire roaring in it making the room much warmer than the corridor. All along the base of the walls was a shallow trench that she suspected is where the dirty water was drained. She was too busy to notice that the nurses she came in with were busy in the middle of the room filling a large tub with hot water and various oils and soaps. Once they happy with the temperature of the water they beckoned her over behind a screen and got her ready for her bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I would really like to know what everyone thinks. One person said they are not sure about Merlins and Arthurs age difference? How do you all feel about it? Do you want me to continue this story? Thanks! :) *sets out plate of warm chocolate chip cookies*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am done with my fianls! Yay! I'm home for Christmas now so I will try to update more often. So I will post chapters 6 and 7 tonight! Heres chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin...unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>She peeked around the edge of the changing screen to see Merlin was already being washed by two nurses and then one left, probably to get the clean clothes her father had said for them to get. She returned her attention to the nurse helping her and then got into tub. The water was a perfect temperature, a bit on the warm side to relax her muscles. The nurse saw her relax and began to wash her and start up friendly conversation.<p>

"What is your name sweetheart?"

"Its Aurora, what's yours?"

"Mine is Tabitha, who is the young boy over there?"

"Oh that's my brother his name is Merlin." Tabitha turned to the other nurse, "Mary, the boys name is Merlin, this here is his sister Aurora."

The other nurse nodded her head in Aurora direction then returned her attention to Merlin and started cooing his name at him, making him laugh.

"I need you to dip your head under so I can start washing your hair Aurora"

Aurora nodded and took a gulp of air before sliding under the water and shaking her head to make sure it all got wet. She came back up and Tabitha immediately began to pour all kinds of soaps and scented oils in her hair. Aurora had never smelled so many pretty scents. As she waited patiently waited for her hair to get done, she occupied herself by smelling all the scents on the little table next to the tub. She found that her favorites were roses and lavender and asked if Tabitha could use them to scent her hair when it was done being washed.

Tabitha continued the conversation,

"How old are you and Merlin?"

"I'm 12 and Merlin is a little over a year old. Can I ask you a question Tabitha?"

"Of course dear"

"Can you tell me what Prince Arthur is like?"

"Oh, well, the prince is 13 years old he has blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, they look like sapphires. He has his fathers' build and is very skilled with a sword for one so young."

"Is he nice?"

"He is polite, and he has a caring heart. But I think him being an only child has made him extremely spoiled, but then again he is the prince. It is to be expected."

Before Aurora could ask any more questions about her older brother, the third nurse who left earlier came back holding their new clothes. A gasp came from the other two as they saw what the woman was holding; a pair of dark brown breeches and a dark blue tunic over one arm and on the other was a dress of the most gorgeous shade of green Aurora had ever seen. Well actually it was a mix of pale green and a deep forest green. The sleeves were pale green and sheer and that flared at the wrist and hung below it. The bottom the dress had a little bit of the pale green fabric peeking out the bottom of the deep forest velvet. The seams had been stitched with a gold thread that seemed to shimmer in light. There was also a golden fabric belt that looked like vines intertwining one another.

"Where did those clothes come from Annie?"

Mary asked eyes still wide and staring at the dress.

"I was on my way to the servants' quarters to get them clothes, but I was stopped by the king himself and he led me to the Queens old rooms" the other two women gasped.

"Those rooms have been sealed since she passed, what would make him open them now?"

All three women looked between Merlin and Aurora, who felt like sliding back under the water.

"Well he did and handed me these and said they were for the two children he brought back with him and the knight, Sir Leon I believe. And then he left locking the rooms again."

"Why are the Queens rooms locked up? Doesn't she live there?" Aurora asked to break the silence.

"No dear, the Queen passed 13 years ago shortly after she gave birth to the prince." Aurora gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Since that fateful night the king has forbidden anyone to enter those rooms for any reason. When she died a part of him went with her" Tabitha sighed.

"Careful what you say Tabitha, you know how dangerous it is to talk about the King and Queen" Annie scolded, "We all know it is partly true, but it is not our place to discuss such thing especially in front of children. Oh and that reminds me, the king also told me that once the children are dressed they are to be taken to the kitchens and given whatever they want, then taken to the throne room once they are finished."

Aurora was hoping she wouldn't be asked for an answer because her father told her not to say anything until he said it was ok too. But her luck ran out when Mary who was now drying Merlin off asked,

"Do you know why the king said this Aurora? Did he say anything to you on your way here?" Aurora just shrugged and shook her head. She wasn't about to disobey her father, she would do her best not to ever disobey him.

"Hmmm…" Mary hummed.

"Ok sweetheart, time to get out so you don't get all wrinkly"

Tabitha laughed as she held out a towel to wrap around her as she got out of the water. As soon as she was out Annie came over and began to empty out the dirty water by dumping it out in the shallow trenches around the base of the walls. She was led back behind the screen again and saw that the green dress was hanging over the edge. She was very excited to try it on, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Once she was dry Tabitha helped her put it and did up the few laces on the back. Then the belt was wrapped around her waist and secured in the front where it dipped at her navel and hung down a ways on the front of the dress. She then slid on a pair of soft leather shoes that seemed to fit perfectly.

She stepped out from behind the screen and twirled a few times watching the fabric spin out from her. She heard laughing and looked up to see Merlin laughing and clapping his hands. He was dressed in the dark leather breeches and navy blue tunic which really brought out his deep cobalt blue eyes. She would never admit it out loud since he was her brother, but he looked pretty handsome, or is it cute, for 1 year old, he looked like a prince. Tabitha then called her over and had her sit down in front of a mirror that had all sorts of brushes and combs laid out under it on the vanity. She sat their patiently as Tabitha brushed out the snarls in her hair and even used some the scented oil she liked. When Tabitha was finally done, Aurora thought she really did look like a princess. Which is a good thing since I am she thought. Her medium brown hair was smooth except for the natural curl, and part of it was twisted into a design that ran over to her left side and trailed into the rest of her hair that was loose. She also noticed that the green in dress really brought out the little bit of green in her hazel eyes. She had to admit that if her father had picked out their clothes himself he did a really good job. The thought made her smile as she turned around to thank Tabitha and Mary and Annie. She had never been treated so kindly before she met her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! Thanks!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**And for your reading pleasure...chapter 7 as promised! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin...unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>"Well if you are all finished now, we can head down to the kitchens. Are you hungry?"<p>

"I am very hungry" and as if to accentuate her point her stomach growled. They all laughed as Mary led the way out.

"What does Merlin like to eat? Is he very picky?" she asked.

Aurora shook her head no, and proceeded to tell him what Merlin liked as they all made their way to the kitchens. Along the way they passed a few servant and nobles who looked at the two well dressed children but didn't say a word to them. Just as well Aurora didn't want to say anything until her father said she could. When they finally got to the kitchens Aurora couldn't believe her eyes. The place was huge and there were a lot of people and even more food. The sheer amount that she saw being prepared was amazing. She told Mary what she wanted and what Merlin would probably want. She was right, in fact he at all of it. She giggled when she saw how full his belly was. When she had her fill she knew it was time for her to go to the throne room.

The 3 nurses decided one of them should go ahead and make sure the king was ready to receive them. So Annie ran ahead, while Aurora and Merlin followed Tabitha while Mary held Merlin who kicking his legs out and giggling. Annie came back and said the king was ready to see them. When they reached the doors to the throne room, Aurora had to crane her head all the way back to see the top of the massive wooden doors. She then remembered she was about to meet her father and quickly stood up straight and squared her shoulders. She gave a quick glance over to Merlin who was looking at her and he settled down and became quiet; she wondered if he really knew what was going on or if he just copied what she did. The doors were opened as a guard announced them and then motioned for them to enter. Tabitha stood in front with Aurora behind her, followed by Mary holing Merlin.

Uther was curious to see how his daughter looked in the dress he had picked out for from Igraines rooms. He would shortly be making the official announcement about them. He hadn't even told Arthur yet, he wanted to keep it a surprise to see how he would react. Before they reached him, he shot a quick glance over to his son who had a curious look on his face and he seemed eager to see who the two new kids in the palace were, he had heard about from the rumors that were already buzzing about the palace. When they finally reached him and the nurses stepped aside and Uthers breath caught in his throat. The young girl before him looked every bit the princess she was. The green in the dress seemed to highlight the green in her beautiful hazel eyes and the belt only served to accentuate the very slight curve of her waist. And her hair accentuated her pale, slander neck. She dipped into a curtsey before him and held her hand clasped together before her. He then turned his gaze over to Merlin who was surprisingly being quiet and motioned for him to be put down.

The nurse bent down and set Merlin on his own feet and held his hand. He wobbled a bit but stayed steady as he held the nurses hand and looked at Uther. He felt pride for his son grow in his chest as he watched Merlin stand there trying to steady himself. When he heard a gasp, he looked to Aurora who had her hands covering her mouth trying to hide her smile and he saw a few tears in his yes.

"Is this the first time he has stood up?" he asked and his daughter just nodded. Uther smiled as he turned to Arthur,

"Son I want you to meet Aurora (she curtsied) and Merlin. They will now be living here with us in the palace indefinitely."

Arthur just nodded not able to find his voice, the girl before him was very pretty but he would never admit that even under torture.

"Don't be rude, introduce yourself."

Arthur stepped down from his fathers' side and gave a slight bow before Aurora.

"My Lady" he said as she held out her hand for him.

He placed a light kiss on it and stood up straight. He gave a bow to Merlin who just looked up at Arthur with cobalt blue eyes. Arthur returned to his fathers' side as Uther ordered for the knights to go out and send the people to the courtyard for his announcement shortly.

"Father?" Arthur questioned.

"You will find out then, now go and get ready; there will be a feast after the announcement."

Arthur bowed and walked out of the throne room curious and confused.

"Aurora I want you and Merlin to stay here, the rest of you leave us."

They all bowed, followed with a chorus of "Sire" and "Yes Sire." Aurora moved over to take Merlin's hand but Uther said wait. He got up and took Merlin's hand as the nurse left but not before a last glance at the king holding the boys little hand. One the three of them were alone Uther told Aurora to back up a couple steps. She nodded and watched as Uther slowly let go of Merlin's hand and put a hand on the boy back for support. Once he was balanced, ever so gently Uther pushed the boy forward. Aurora thought he fall forward and was about to run forward and grab him but stopped when Uther held up his hand,

"Watch and see what he does."

She agreed and knelt down to wait and see. Uther knew that Merlin was ready and wanted to show that to Aurora. So as he watched Merlin slowly take the couple steps towards his sister, he wasn't surprised when Aurora cried out and began laughing and crying a bit.

"Oh Merlin, your growing up so fast! You did a wonderful job!" she cried as Merlin fell into her arms grinning.

"He will need to be encouraged to do that every day. The nurse who will be assigned to him will be told this as well and you should be there too. He will do better if he sees someone he knows" Uther said still smiling.

"What do you mean his nurse? Cant I take care of him?"

"You are a princess now; your brother is no longer your sole responsibility. You will have other duties to attend too. You can visit him and help care for him when you see him but a nurse will be with him most of the time. Do you understand?" Uther said as gently as he could.

Aurora nodded, "It will be hard to get used to since I've been there for him since his birth. But I understand."

"You should never have had to take on that level of responsibility for him that belonged to a parent" he was still angry about that fact, all the more reason he wanted that knight brought before him.

"Oh that reminds me Father, earlier I made a vow to myself, for both Merlin and I"

"Oh and what is this vow?"

"I vowed that from now on I will only refer to Sir Cadroc as the _other man_. And that I will do everything in my power to make sure Merlin never remembers anything about our past life, and that I will not think about it unless necessary."

"That is a very good vow. And I will refer to him as the other man as well and not mention your past life from this day forward unless necessary, this I vow to the both of you."

Aurora threw her arms around Uthers middle "Thank you Father!"

Uther smiled as he hugged her back. There was a knock on the door and they both shared a look before they broke apart and Uther called for the man to enter. He reported that the people were assembled and ready. Once he left Uther looked down at her and said

"You ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Authors Note

Sorry to tell anyone who may like this story but I'm not going to finish it. I'm not all that happy with it and if I am honest with myself I don't really like the age difference, dumb move on my part. I think it's a bit too much for people and others have told me this as well. I may put up another story where there is less than a 5 year age difference between some of the characters. But we'll see! Thanks again to those who have favorited, reviewed, alterted, and PMd me! I really do appreciate it! Happy reading! And please vote in the poll on my profile!


End file.
